Hidden Sunshine
by lover101Kenny
Summary: Hidden in secrecy, away from the world. They kept their relationship and their pride and joy kept locked away from the cruel world. After all, Society can do nasty things to someone as innocent as a child. YAOI, MPREG. HOLOCAUST RELATED! Dedicated to: Charlien.


**Dedicated to: Charlien **

**Title: Hidden Sunshine. **

**Summary: Hidden in secrecy, away from the world. They kept their relationship and their pride and joy kept locked away from the cruel world. After all, Society can do nasty things to someone as innocent as a child. YAOI, MPREG. HOLOCAUST RELATED!**

**Piercing: Alfons x Edward. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist. **

**NOTES:**

**Alfons-Mutti (mother) **

**Edward-Pa'pa (Papa)**

* * *

**Munich-Germany: 1942**

"Why can't I go outside?" A small and slightly squeaky voice asked, as he rocked on the balls of his feet, eyeing his "mother" clutching a stuffed bear in his arms. This was the child of Alfons Hedrich and Edward Elric. His sandy-brown haired mother over his shoulder seeing his blonde-haired child looking out the window. Quickly he rushed to close the shutters, making the room darken some, slightly startling the child. He turned and smiled.

"Help Mama make bread," The man smiled at his child, taking his small hand directing him away from the window.

The bear was placed on a chair away from the counter as the small child, no more than three, was placed in his lap as they sat together rolling the dough and placing it on cool pans for Alfons to place in the oven for their supper tonight.

Of course the child's question from earlier was ignored, like it always was, making Alfons guilty to the bone. He wanted nothing more than for his little one to play in the sun, make friends and have fun.

But, the word: Nazi was all it took to change his dreams.

"Mama." The child tugged at his sleeve. Alfons turned, looking at his pride and joy.

He couldn't help but smile.

This sweet little boy was made with love and undying attraction from himself and the one he loved, Edward. And Edward was kind enough to let Alfons name him, Tristan. Tristan Franz Elric. Why he chose Edward's last name, Ed would never know. But Alfons felt it was necessary. Edward was a bit skeptical at first on the name, Tristan, since he felt it was pretty much the boy spin-off of the name: Trisha, but he grew to accept the name.

He was a splitting image of Edward too, minus the blue eyes. But other than that, Tristan Elric was perfect.

"Mama, I want Papa." Another tug and Alfons was picked up and carried upstairs.

"No, bath first. Papa won't be home until late tonight" Alfons spoke, sadly. Edward left the house, ignoring the pleas from Alfons to stay hidden where he wouldn't be asked to join that dammed Nazi-party, but Edward rolled his eyes, saying that he'd be fine; he left for the library, once again searching for any books on Alchemy in this "known" world.

Tristan groaned at the thought of a bath, that meant soap and other bottles of lotions and probably baby powder.

Tristan had help taking off his large white-collared shirt and trousers, along with his socks and belt. When he was stark naked, he was placed in the tub of warm water while Alfons kneel-ed to the ground, taking a cup of the bath water and doused the boy's hair with it.

Soap was added and Tristan could feel himself becoming tired when Alfons gently massaged his hair and head, lovingly.

"After bath time, it's dinner then straight to bed, Tristan. We want to rise early tomorrow." Alfons softly spoke. Tristan turned around, confused.

"Why?" He asked.

Alfons bit his lip, helping the boy out of the tub and into a fluffy towel. He couldn't lie to the child, he didn't have the heart to lie to Edward or Tristan. Edward had finally found a way to get home, after so long he found a way. And what better time to leave than when Nazi-Germany was getting worse?

". . .We're taking a fun trip." Alfons managed a fake-smile.

"Yay, yay!" Tristan was so excited. Alfons continued to apply soft powder to Tristan, "to keep the itchy-owies away at night" and soon he was dressed in a large flannel shirt and tucked into bed.

"Mama?" Tristan asked before Alfons left the room for the night.

"Yes?" Alfons asked.

Tristan yawned as Alfons traced his fingers and hand along Tristan's cheek. "I wan' . . .Papa."

_Stupid Edward, your child wants you! Why aren't you here?! _

"He'll be home later tonight, darling. You'll see him tomorrow" Alfons smiled sweetly. "I promise." He continued to stroke his finger threw the child's brushed damp hair, watching Tristan's lids become heavier.

_"Du bist mein Sonnenschein. Mein einziger Sonnenschein"_ Alfons sang. _"Du machst mich glücklich"_

It was more than a lullaby. It was a comfort Tristan couldn't live without. With Alfons' soothing semi-deep voice singing, it was like an angel whispering in his ear.

_"Wann die Himmel grau sind_"

Alfons went to open his mouth to sing once again, but a slightly deeper voice had already started.

_"Du wirst nie wissen, Liebchen. Wieviel ich dich liebe_" Edward Elric sat next to Alfons, tucking Tristan in with a heavier blanket to fight off the night chill. Both parents glanced at each other for a moment, until singing the final verse together.

_"Daher bitte nimm nicht meinen Sonnenschein weg. . ._ " They harmonized.

Tristan was fast asleep, but still Alfons finished the song.

"_Du bist mein Sonnenschein. Mein einziger Sonnenschein" _

A kiss goodnight from both parents and the two left the room quietly. Standing in the hallway, while his back was turned to Edward, was all the golden-blonde needed to know he was in hot water. Still, Heidrich only sighed, waling towards the kitchen to finish up dishes. Edward followed

"He wanted and waited to see you, all day." Alfons hissed, standing next to the stove while Edward sat in a kitchen chair eating the warmed up bratwurst, potatoes and freshly made bread Alfons and Tristan made earlier that day.

Edward chewed for a moment. Then sighed.

"I found a place where we can do this without getting caught." Edward said, his eyes narrow. Alfons closed his eyes for a moment.

"Edward, it's too dangerous-"

"How so?" Edward defended. "What is so dangerous about leaving this communist world? For my world, we sworn off war and Tristan can be a regular kid?!"

Alfons bit his lip, and a tear fell. Edward's eyes widened.

"Ed...the stories, please stop."

"They're not stories, Alfons, I promise you!"

_Silence._

"I just. . .I'm scared." Alfons shuttered, lowering his head. "If...If we get caught, then, Tristan..." His voice trailed off, and he felt the horror of what would happen to Tristan. It wasn't like Alfons hadn't seen it before, the cattle cars, the children crying and parents praying while Nazis screamed such horrible and evil words.

"He'll. . .be taken away." Alfons let the tears fall from his eyes. "All he wants is to play outside!"

He had to deny his child his pleas and wants, it killed the both of them to see their son gazing out the window, watching other children play in the snow, having fun while he was to stay cooped up in the stuffy apartment. Edward stood up, walking slowly to Alfons where he wiped his tears away.

"It kills me." Edward sadly smiled. "So. Let's do something about it."

Alfons still looked worried.

"If we die. . . It's your fault."

Edward chuckled. "I'll willingly take the blame."

The two embraced in a heated kiss, only parting for a half a second before kissing once again. Their soft lips, gently touching one another, while tongues licked teeth, chins and even each other. Alfons squeezed his eyes shut when Edward held him closer, still morphed by the wet, sweet, honey-favored saliva mixed with Ed's dinner. Alfons was secretly saying goodbye to his rockets, even going as far as to saying goodbye to the moon he wished to land on. Holding back a slight moan as Ed licked his ear, sucking on his neck.

Edward, although he and Alfons were the same height, picked up his lover, ignoring dinner cooling on the table, carrying him to their bedroom. Gently, like glass, he laid the other man on the bed. The window was open allowing the winter snow to come inside.

"Damn window." Ed muttered, trying to close it.

"It won't go down." Alfons muttered, curling up in a white blanket. "I'm sure it's the reason why this place is so cold."

Edward managed to push the window down, but he just realized by doing that only put a crack in the window. He groaned, looking at Alfons.

"Can't do anything right, can't I?" He smiled.

Alfons held out his hand, allowing Ed to come to the bed.

"I'm sure you can keep me warm." Alfons smiled. Somehow their legs intertwined like lace and the couple was in each other's arms once again. Their heartbeats like the drums of warriors, pounding in their chest once again, leaning in for another kiss.

". . .Daddy?" A helpless cry came out into the night "I'm cold."

Alfons smiled sadly and Edward sighed.

"Hop in."

* * *

**Yay! My first Mpreg story that includes Alfons and Edward. It wasn't that bad either, I don't think it went that bad, I should say. Anyway, this story goes out to ****Charlien, whom by the way is probably the most influential author on Fan-fiction. I fell in-love with most of Charlien's stories when I first came to this sight and what better way to praise my favriote author than to dedicate a story? **

******Thank you all who review.**

******And I'll be back soon!**

******-Lover101Kenny **


End file.
